New Harrison Roran
New Harrison Rivera was the Reconstructed Version Of Young Harrison Rivera who died On January 18 2014, before events of The European Civil War. He was re manufactured by Some of his Soul Riverians after Using Young Harrison Rivera's A.R. Core Spark that was still activated, but was at the brink of shutting down Soon enough. By the next Day New Harrison Rivera was Manufactured, The only thing that was different about this is that Young's old body was disintegrated after Passing away and Zero had to use a captured Riverian prototype, Z-89 as his Body known as Z-89 Armor, Like the Jet Pack this Armor cannot be removed or Harrison's head will just fall right off into nothing. Return Of Young Harrison Rivera Operation Hitler Sierra Meeting Sukia Hosakia Weapons and Tactics The MS-14B Z-89 High Mobility Type was essentially a standard Z-89 equipped with a more powerful thruster pack, greatly increasing its speed and mobility. The Z-89 High Mobility Type was equipped with a twin-bladed beam saber and a high-output beam rifle. The weapons are no different from the Original Z-89 Mecha and often act by the same color blade, and Laser as It's original Counter Part. It is able to switch sizes as soon as Harrison transforms from Mobile Mecha Size into Normal Size, he as well can even use it for clearing out the inside of the buildings as well as the Twin bladed Saber, It will be just as similar as fighting in the Pilot's seat of the Z-89 only difference is that Harrison Rivera Is the Z-89. The Galactic War Earth Operations 'Attack On RHM GRA' 'Operation Arizona' 'Tokyo Japan' 'Death Of Negative 9' During the Closing Events Of The Battle Of Cincinnati Highland Rivera Gave command of the Attack To Negative 9 and Negative Sukia who led the Invasion Of Canada, to Finish Off the Country. While the Bulk of the Rivera Federation forces were engaged in Canada, Negative's 9 and Sukia made tremendous progress On Cincinnati. However duri ng as winter Approached Negative 9 was starting to get Tetchy with New Harrison Rivera on not only his treason but also him with the forces of the Universal Earth Alliance and as well as giving away classified information as well. Negative 9 later found out that he has been linking Rivera Federation Attack Plans to the Earth forces of Universal Earth Alliance. Negative 9 arrived with a Stryker at a bar In Rivera Federation Controlled Cincinnati. Negative 9 confronts a disguised New Harrison Rivera who was for some reason waiting for him to arrive, after finding out that he is a traitor to the Rivera Federation. He acts normal at first until he manages to get that he needs from out of his mouth. After hearing too much B.S. He response by beating him up and ordering him to hand in his Rank Comandment. However as Negative 9 leaves he is Stopped by New Harrison Rivera revealing that he has forgot to do something and shot him once with an A.R. Core Pistol sending him falling to the ground, than quickly reacts and shoots Stryker's main Life support system shutting him down but not is radio. "Didn't Highland ever tell ya I hate Copy Cats" ''Negative 9 gasps when he sees New Harrison Rivera his own counter part reveal himself to him. Negative 9 than Responded In A Weaken voice ''"Mother Fucker" '''''and was shot 2 More Times by New Harrison. After shooting him to his death New Harrison Tosses the A.R Core Pistol Out of sight grabs the radio from Stryker who was sleeping during that time and makes a false report To while trying to sound like an FS7 Grunt. Negative Sukia Nagasakia. "Officer Down! Officer Down!! Negative 9's Been Shot! In the Alley Way Between United Drink And 7 Horace "'' He fires 2 Shots At nowhere with his Rifle, acting as if he is trying to return fire at something. ''"Perpetrators! New Harrison Rivera proceeding East On Jet Request Reinforcements Immediately!"'' New Harrison Rivera later retreated after the shooting when Negative Sukia Nagasakia Automatically Arranged Negative 9's Funeral At Rivera Federation Controlled V Park. His Death caused the Whole Rivera Federation Occupation of both Canada and Cincinnati to fall apart. New Harrison Rivera would later plot on another way to get at the Continental's in order to put an end to this nonstop war that has been lastin for the past 16 Years already. '''Zara Theater During the final weeks before Zara's eventual glassing, New Harrison partook in multiple operations against FS7 forces on Zara along with the rest of Zaras most powerful Warriors, as well as Zero Medina himself including a counter-offensive operation to retake an ONI base, a night-time reconnaissance mission with Nathan Kulu (where both the Continental and war lord forged a temporary alliance with some local militia), and a large-scale Zaran assault on a FS7-occupied site and the neutralization of several FS7 defense towers, pill Boxes and Bunkers. On August 14, Team 0 helped Zaran ground forces repel FS7 invaders from a Zaran base, which housed new created star fighters known as Sword Stars, in a launch facility known as Manas. New Harrison and Nick Garran were then launched into orbit in a Sword Star to assist the Manas Defense Fleet in a space battle against the FS7 fleet, in a Zaran counter-offensive codenamed Operation: BLAZE. During the course of the operation, the makeshift slipspace bomb was damaged and unable to activate automatically. Nick, volunteering to activate the bomb manually and as such sacrificing his life, forced New Harrison off the FS7 Cruiser RHM Tigress. BLAZE was successful, with the FS7 fleet eliminated but at the cost of Jorge-052. However, a far larger FS7 fleet arrived mere moments after the successful operation. New Harrison, after being thrown from the ship by Nick, headed to New Alemala, where the android Continental assisted several Zaran infantrymen in repelling the invading FS7 forces and evacuating the civilian population. He, along with 7 Delta 19, 4 Charlie 27 and other Zaran Army teams, managed to establish radio communication with Team 0 and participated in the removal of FS7 communication jammers to allow the evacuation of ONI personnel. New Harrison finally reunited with Team 0 and reported the details of BLAZE. Not too long after, Team 0 was hailed by its commanding officer, Colonel Holland Sikia, and was ordered to destroy Zanice Base in a torch-and-burn op. The team was forced to enter a radiation bunker to shield themselves from the FS7's glassing of New Alexandria. However, Kylie Natsu was killed an FS7 sniper while en route to the bunker, after neglecting to activate her shields. New Harrison, along with the remaining members of Team 0, proceeded to Zanice Base and fought their way into the facility under heavy fire, only to have their course, and directives revised by an unknown Zaran AI. Word was out that Zara was under attack from all fronts and that the FS7 had already siezed about 80% Of the planet, with, and surrounded the capital of Gor. New Harrison, than finds the armor of Zero, and by Using Kendras as their mode of transportation, Team 0 was split into two; Nathan headed South East bound to Gor, while the others headed for the ZCS Gollum which, having undergone a refit in the shipyards of St Rah, was holding position ready to escape with the precious cargo now in New Harrison's possession However, while in transit, they were ambushed by FS7 Heloiras, damaging their Kendra and critically injuring Jordan Uztzaki. As a result, New Harrison and Jerid Kolen were forced to proceed on foot, with Jordan drawing fire to aid them. But, after encountering massive resistance from FS7 forces, they where eventually cornered by a Riviera, and only saved as Jordan flew the now devastated Pelican directly into it, destroying the Scarab and sacrificing himself to save them; securing delivery of the package to the commander of the Gollumn, Captain Ral Fagason. Later on, the FS7 assaulted the area and Jerid was stabbed in the back with an energy sword and died soon after, but not before killing the FS7 who attacked him. Then, New Harrison manned the Long Shot and stalled FS7 Raider Dropships from overwhelming the Gollum. During the most crucial phase of the evacuation, the Continental destroyed an approaching FS7 Hail Arora Class Battleship the RHM Orason, allowing the Gollum to depart into space. At last, the FS7 had disabled the last of Zara's North Eastern defenses, and proceeded to glass the remainder of the planet. New Harrison was among the last surviving Zaran soldiers left fighting the FS7 forces on the ground. In an incredible display of heroism, New Harrison held off an entire army of FS7 single-handedly, including Rudder-1 tanks and air support. But the FS7 were relentless, and after countless hours of battle, an exhausted New Harrison was eventually injured by Proton fire. After triumphantly taking on multiple Battle droids and Hunters in hand to hand combat, the Continental was finally overwhelmed, disarmed and damaged severely in the left arm causing it to malfunction. New Harrison's helmet remained on Zaran, even after the North Eastern planet was glassed by the FS7. 'Possible Getaway' New Harrison however managed to get away, and fled East toward the wasteland ruins of Zanice where he decided to make a final stand against the FS7. On Februrary 20th, the FS7 closed in on the field and started to attack the wastelands. New Harrison managed to hold out for at least 6 hours before they began to call in the Rudder-1's in. After his first post took too much damage, New Harrison fled to the high grounds and managed to call in Orbital strikes on FS7 Tanks, including a couple of Raiders. As the hours past the FS7 grew weak and eventually withdrew from the wastelands, to reform and hit New Harrison again. By the time the FS7 arrived back into the Zanice Wastelands, New Harrison was gone. 'Battle Of Nevada' New Harrison returned to Earth after 2200, with Panimala, and arrived in the North Eastern Desert at Nevada at about 12:00 Mid night. 'New Gunghollow ' Airborne Invasion Of Itorora Occupation Of Hossoria Battle Of Highland Rivera Federation War Ends Death Rivera Death Rivera Emerges Battle Of Remix Village Invasion Of The Hollows Battle Of Riverakia Final Years 'Deterioration' 'Operation New Harrison 2399 ' '' '' New Harrison's final Fight was located right in his own heart of Berlin, by surviving D.R. Stragglers that call this Operation New Harrison. Operation New Harrison Was an assassination attempt by the surviving forces of the Death Rivera who somehow managed to pull out of the Roa caverns before It's complete destruction and Freezing Tombing. It was coordinated In Corrupt Europe right In New Harrison's own heart of Berlin, where he was cut off from the rest of Rivera, Including Continental Survivor Mega Jerora Rivera who was about 732 Miles to the East across the Ocean where the remaining Eastern Countries Used to be. Cut off from all communications for any support, New Harrison fights Solo in an attempt to prevent his destruction. 'Destruction' although he won, he died 4 Weeks later from War Over Dose. ''Trivia'' Category:Continental's Category:Males